thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Channel Awesome Wiki
Greetings and welcome to The Channel Awesome Wiki! The wiki about ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com and its parent company, Channel Awesome which . Channels Main Menu: Table of Contents | Timeline | Main Contributors | Articles | Shows | In the News | Facts | Arcade | Guides | Store | Wiki Staff | CA Wiki Help since October 25, 2008 ;January 25th, 2014 - Rest in Peace, Justin "JewWario" Carmical I won't get into details, but today Justin's wife Jenny announced his death this past Thursday. You can all read about it here: Jenny's Message. This is the hardest thing I've ever had to write on this wiki. Having just learned the news, my heart feels heavy and I'm saddened and shocked that this happened. I've seen the consequences of this first-hand myself, but you never expect it to happen to anyone you know even in passing, especially someone as jovial as Justin. Justin was a big supporter of this wiki and on rare occasions I got to speak with him over Skype. He was a kind, gentle soul who you never wanted to see angry or sad because of how downright happy he was. Even when he spoke on streams of problems he had, he had the support of all his fans and friends behind him. I never know how I'll react when someone passes. I've been fortunate to still have many close to me alive and well, and those in the public eye who have gone were tragic but far out of reach. Joining TGWTG made me feel like I gained a second family both through the contributors and fellow fans, and this loss really hits home. Part of me wishes I'd supported Justin's work more than I had, or even attended more of his streams. It's that sad case of not knowing who or what you have till it's gone. But for all the sadness I'll experience over his loss, I'll still remember the good times. All of his video appearances being a lovable goofball, his genuine sincerity towards his fans, and especially his upbeat attitude in the face of hardships. While his loss is extremely tragic, he will be remembered as someone who touched many people's lives, and I think that's something he always wanted. Rest in peace, Justin. You were a bright spot in this vast internet and will be sorely missed. ;March 13th, 2013 - NC Reloaded Scripts Hey everyone! Minor update again, but I've made links on the NC template for the NC reviews featured on the NC Reloaded DVD. ~Spike's Girl ;February 11th, 2013 - Minor AT4W Update Okay, so I've been seriously slacking on this, but it needs to be said. I'm going to unlock all previously locked guides in case people want to work on them, including myself if I stop being lazy. lol I will also note that all those early guides linked in blue are not actually done, just set up by me as a page only. ~Spike's Girl ;January 23rd, 2013 - NC Returns I won't get into my overall thoughts on the NC's return, aside that I will be watching his show once it airs on Feb. 5th. In light of the news, I've unlocked the pages pertaining to the Critic for anyone with a username to edit in details again. Thank you all for your co-operation. :) Update: I have also verified if Demo Reel is over through asking Doug directly. He has confirmed that DR will no longer be running. ~Spike's Girl ;December 29th, 2012 - Serious Business Well, everyone, it's almost the end of 2012. First off, I'd like to thank everyone who has dedicated time to building this wiki over the year and improving it bit by bit. It's a lot to handle, but you guys have made things easier than ever. Now, two things of importance. Once again, I have to mention that references to The Nerd must be shown as "The Nerd" and nothing else, again due to Michaud's orders. Second, 2013 is going to be the year where I crack down the hardest I ever have on monitoring this wiki. If I see anything non-TGWTG, whether it be information or flaming, the person who put it there will be automatically banned, no questions asked. I will only allow exceptions if the person had previously made good contributions to this wiki. Control needs to happen and what better time than the start of a new year. Of course, if you aren't the cause of any trouble, then you have no need to worry! lol I still want this place to be fun and relaxed for those who want to show their support for TGWTG. I hope everyone has a happy new year and I'll see you all in 2013! :) ~Spike's Girl Older News To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. TGWTG News June 15th, 2014 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Home on the Range *Rap Critic Reviews: Work It by Missy Elliott *Renegade Cut: Alien *Sibling Rivalry: How to Train Your Dragon 2 *Infomercialism: Flash Power Mop Rant *[Ellis}: Game of Thrones S4E9 - The Watchers on the Wall *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Saturday Night Fever June 14th, 2014 *Bum Reviews: How to Train Your Dragon 2 *Bad Movie Beatdown: Lawnmower Man 2: Beyond Cyberspace *Shameful Sequels: Ernest Goes to Jail *WTFIWWY: Live - Not Sure If Serious *Brads Current Movie Reviews: 22 Jump St. & How to Train Your Dragon 2 June 13th, 2014 *Welshy: Welshy Farewell and Goodbye *Music Movies: Shorty - Zanzibar *Ross's Game Dungeon: Potty Pigeon *Thumb Wars: E3 2014 Vlog #4 *Vangelus Reviews: LEGO Movie Minifigures (Round 3) *Weekly Manga Recap: Osamu Wins *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - The Vault June 12th, 2014 *The Cinema Snob: Friday the 13th Part 3 - 3D *Specials: Making of Nostalgia Critic Blues Brothers 2000 *Anifile: Kampfer Abridged Episode 6 *Word Funk: Revenge of the E3 News *Thumb Wars: E3 2014 Vlog #3 June 11th, 2014 *The Reviewers: Shooting Space *Phelous (shows): Prom Night 3: The Last Kiss Part 2 *Diamanda Hagan: Galas Reviews - King Soloman's Mines *Thumb Wars: E3 2014 Vlog #2 *Infomercialism: A Week on the Special K Diet Days 5-7 *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Time Sandwich June 10th, 2014 *The Nostalgia Critic: What You Never Knew About Gremlins *Projector: 22 Jump Street *Thumb Wars: E3 2014 Vlog #1 *Lesbian Talk: Episode 60: Now with Extra Gluten *Weird Video Games: Golden Cheese - Thunderball June 9th, 2014 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Batman Jazz #2 *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Wiggle by Jason DeRulo *50 Shades of Green: BYOA - BEA & BookCon Roundup *Suede: Suede's 5 Better Remakes *Vangelus Reviews: OMFG! Series 01 June 8th, 2014 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Robots *Diamanda Hagan: A Quick Guide to Classic Who - Season 18 *Guru Reviews: Watch_Dogs *Thumb Wars: Pre-3 2014 - Nintendo & 3rd Parties *Infomercialism: A Week on the Special K Diet Days 3 & 4 *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Earth & Water June 7th, 2014 *WTFIWWY: WTFIWWY Live: The Conductor of the Poop Truck *Smarty: Derps Against Humanity - Film Brain *Thumb Wars: Pre-3 2014 - Sony & Microsoft *MikeJ: Noob Attempts: Minecraft Hunger Games 1 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Edge of Tomorrow & The Fault in our Stars *Anifile: Kampfer Abridged Episode 5 *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Too Old June 6th, 2014 *Renegade Cut: Robocop *Infomercialism: A Week on the Special K Diet Days 1 & 2 *Weekly Manga Recap: Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne *Vangelus: V-Build - LEGO Melting Room *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Dreadout Act 1 - Extras *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Frost & Fire June 5th, 2014 *Shameful Sequels: Switching Goals *Lindsay Ellis: Game of Thrones S4E8 - The Mountain and The Viper *Projector: Edge of Tomorrow *DVD-R Hell: Am I Normal? A Film About Male Puberty *Word Funk: Snake Face *Andrew Dickman: Tiny Bits - Tetris Gummies *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Sky Witch June 4th, 2014 *The Cinema Snob: Invasion of the Samurai Sluts from Hell! *Hagan Reviews: Where the Dead Go to Die *Phelous (shows): Prom Night 3: The Last Kiss *Comic Book Issues: Future's End *Thumb Wars: Blistered Reviews - Watch_Dogs *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Be More June 3rd, 2014 *The Nostalgia Critic: Blues Brothers 2000 *Obscurus Lupa: Baywatching - Shelter Me *Anifile: Kampfer Abridged Ep. 4 *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Dreadout Act 1 June 2nd, 2014 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Speed Steer #5 *Ross's Game Dungeon: Strife *That Sci-Fi Guy (show): 5/5 Star Trek Characters *Lesbian Talk: Ep. 59 - Space Carnies *Suede: Suede Played - Higurashi Part 3 *Vangelus Reviews: Krillin the illin' Klilyn (SH Figuarts) June 1st, 2014 *Transmission Awesome: Episode 74 - Linkara *The Blockbuster Buster (show): The Legend of Hercules *Infomercialism: Grab-O-Matic *Lindsey Ellis: Game of Thrones S4E7 *Diamanda Hagan: A Quick Guide to Classic Who Season 17 *Linkara: Let's Play Pokemon Omicron - Episodes 19 and 20 *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - The Jake Suit *'News' __NOEDITSECTION__ Wiki Staff link Category:Browse Category:Content